


[untitled] #3

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Liverpool, Riise reads fantasy, cause it ain't Superman!, is it a bird?, is it a plane?, motherfuckin' dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here there be dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #3

One day you'll be walking down the street like any other day and you'll notice a large shadow passing before you. The first thing that comes to mind is: is it a bird? Is it a plane? Well, it definitely isn't Superman. It's one of those things Johnny Rocket used to talk about. Who would have guessed little Johnny Rocket was a fantasy freak? It's a dragon, a goddamn dragon. Not the first thing that comes to mind. This isn't the first time you've seen one, no. Johnny Rocket saw the first one and turned into burning crisp moments after. After that, even Superman didn't seem too far-fetched.


End file.
